Never Give Up, Don't Ever Give Up
by LittleMissKnowItAllTalksToMuch
Summary: Sophie O'Brian moves to Seattle and works at Seattle Grace where she meets the Gang we all know and love. My first grey's anatomy fan fic so and review are good.


"Hey Maddie you need to get up. It's 4:00 a.m. and you need to get ready. Plus you need to get Emily up and ready to go with you," Jonathon said packing his cloths into his army duffel bag.

"Yeah yeah I know. Wait what do you mean get Emily ready and where are you going," I said sitting up from the bed.

"I'm so sorry honey. They called and I need to go to the Naval Base for some special training retreat for the weekend. We can be called over to Iraq any time now and we need to be prepared. Also I called your sister and she said she can pick up Emily after 4 pm every day and she can watch Emily on the weekend. Just until I come back," Jonathon said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Jonathon it's alright I know. Just be safe. I love you," I said.

"I love you too my little solider," Jonathon said.

"Forever and ever," I said as he was walking out the door.

"Forever and ever, give my little princess a kiss for me and tell her that I love her," He said and went to his car and pulled out of the driveway towards Bremerton Naval Base.

I flopped back down onto the bed. Then I remembered that I had to wake Emily up. So I walked into Emily's room and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Emily sweetie you need to wake up."

"Mommy why up," Emily said groggily.

"Daddy had to go train. So you have to come to work. But at 4 pm Auntie Jayden will pick you up and you get to hang out with her. How does that sound," I said

"Yeah I love Auntie Jay," Emily exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I need you to pick out any outfit you want, brush your teeth and then I'll do your hair. Okay?"

"Otay mommy," Emily said and headed towards her dresser.

I walked out of her room and into mine. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and got dressed. I packed an extra pair of cloths for me and Emily. Went downstairs and got my coffee and got Emily some apple juice.

"Mommy I'm finished. Can you make my hair pretty like yours mommy," Emily said handing me her brush.

"Sure anything for my little Princess," I said and put Emily's hair in a braid. "Is that what you want to wear today?" Emily nodded her head and I grabbed are bags and headed out to the car. I started the car and we were on our way to Seattle Grace Hospital for my first day there.

"Mommy my juice. We forgot my juice," Emily started crying.

"No we didn't I got it right here," I said and gave it to her. "And what do we say."

"Please and thank you mommy for juice," Emily said and stared out the window.

We pulled up to Seattle Grace Hospital and parked. I got Emily and we headed up to the surgical floor. And we headed towards the locker room.

"See this chair. Sit in it while I go get ready. Here's a coloring book and some crayons. Be good for mommy, understand," I said and Emily nodded. "Okay I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I got ready and put on my scrubs and walked out of the locker room. I saw Emily talking to a woman doctor.

"What's your name sweetie," the woman doctor said.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Emily said.

"You're absolutely right. My name is Dr. Bailey. Am I stranger now," Dr. Bailey said.

"I don't know. But my name is Emily," Emily said.

"Well Emily where is your mommy or daddy," Dr. Bailey said.

"My mommy is a doctor and I'm this many old," Emily said holding up three fingers. Then she saw me and came running towards me and jumping into my arms. "Mommy you took forever."

"I guess I did," I said laughing and kissing Emily on her cheek. "So who were you talking to?"

"Mommy she's a doctor too just like you. She's Dr. Bailey," Emily said pointing her finger towards Dr. Bailey. Dr. Bailey came walking towards us and stopped right in front of me.

"Dr. O'Brian I didn't know you had a daughter," Dr. Bailey said.

"I'm sorry if she was bothering you," I said. "I'm going to be a little late to rounds I just need to take her to the day care center."

"It's alright I'll get one of the nurse's to take her," Dr. Bailey said. "Nurse Olivia, can you take Dr. O'Brian's daughter to the day care."

"Sure I was just headed that way," Nurse Olivia said.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"You're welcome," Nurse Olivia said.

"Emily be a good girl for mommy today okay," I said and she nodded her head. "Okay now this nice nurse, Nurse Olivia is going to take you to daycare and I'll see you later at Aunt Jayden's house. I love you." And kissed her on the forehead and handed her over to Nurse Olivia and gave Nurse Olivia her day bag.

"Love you to mommy. Wait mommy we forgot wovvey," Emily said starting to cry.

"I got him right here," I said grabbing him out from my back pocket and handing Emily her bear.

"Thank you mommy. Bye bye," Emily said and waved goodbye as she and Nurse Olivia walked off in the direction of the daycare.


End file.
